Oedipe
by Liz Ewilan
Summary: Harry part dans le passé pour tuer Tom Jedusor mais il a un petit problème... [HPLE] Après 8 mois d'absence, deuxième chapitre enfin disponible! XD
1. Un départ

« Elle est prête »

Harry contempla la potion d'un rouge très foncé qui bouillonnait dans le chaudron d'Hermione. La jeune fille passait de Ron à lui pour les attacher par les poignets, à l'air d'une grosse ficelle argentée.

« C'est pour rester ensemble, histoire que personne n'aille se perdre dans une autre époque. » expliqua t'elle

Le visage de Ron se teinta d'un vert délicat à l'idée de rester bloqué tout seul dans le passé.

« Il… Il y a beaucoup de risques ? » demanda t'il à toute vitesse

« C'est bien pour éviter les risques que je nous lie. » soupira Hermione

Ron émit un bruit qui pouvait s'apparenter à du soulagement. Il allait dire quelque chose mais une tornade rousse rentra dans la salle sur demande – où ils s'étaient installés pour préparer la potion.

« Je viens ! »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ginny.

« Certainement pas. »

Harry avait parlé, de cette voix ferme qu'il utilisait pour parler de Voldemort. La petite Weasley se précipita vers lui, furieuse et désespérée.

« Mais je t'aime ! »

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard amusé. Ce dernier avait – presque – fini par s'habituer au nouveau petit ami de sa sœur. Après tout, il préférait que ce soit Harry que Dean.

« Moi aussi, justement »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne pouvait se permettre de l'emmener avec lui dans le passé pour tuer Voldemort, c'était bien trop dangereux.

« Je reviendrais vite » promit t'il avec un pincement au cœur

Ginny mima le détachement mais son cœur était tout simplement broyé.

« Au fait, Mac Gonnagal voulait te voir. »

« Le _professeur_ Mac Gonnagal est là. »

Tous sursautèrent. La directrice était là, en effet, dans un coin de la pièce où elle était sûrement entrée sous sa forme de chat.

« Professeur, vous êtes sûre que… »

« Oui Potter. Nous devons habituellement éviter les paradoxes temporels mais là… Prenez juste garde à ne… neutraliser que Tom Jedusor. »

Les 3 adolescents acquiescèrent. Hermione finit d'attacher son fil d'argent et donna à ses deux amis un gobelet de fer rempli de potion. Elle en prit un elle aussi.

« 1… 2… 3 ! »

Harry porta à ses lèvres le liquide rouge et tiède et l'avala d'un trait. Aussitôt, il disparu de ce mois de mai pendant sa septième année et se retrouva projeté… Avant.


	2. Quelle époque!

**Nom: **Oedipe  
**Rating:** K+

**Avertissement!** Cette fic comporte de l'inceste (relation Lily/Harry) il n'y aura sûrement pas de scène de sexe ou quoi mais justement le problème de cette relation, qui est un peu à la base de l'histoire. Si vous êtes quelqu'un que cela choque, appuyez sur "précédent" )

**Petit blabla: **Je voulais m'excuser. Parce qu'en finissant ma fic DM/HG, j'en avais commencé une autre presque aussitôt, j'avais plein d'idées. Et puis pendant 8 mois, je ne suis plus venue sur Je vous ai un peu oublié. J'ai laissé en plan cette fic à peine commencée. Et puis un jour comme ça j'ai eu envie de la continuer. Alors si vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et bien... Bonne lecture.

Liz Ewilan

------------------------------------------------

Bam ! Autant l'envolée avait été légère que l'atterrissage fut écrasant. Les 3 amis se relevèrent avec difficulté et observèrent le parc, où ils avaient atterri. « C'est marrant, on dirait le parc de notre époque… » remarqua Ron à voix haute « Oui, j'ai vu des photos de l'époque de Voldemort (le jeune Weasley tressaillit) et il ne ressemblait pas à ça. » s'inquiéta Hermione sur le même ton

« Pas si fort ! » grogna Harry « personne ne doit savoir d'où nous venons ! »

Ils s'excusèrent et promirent de faire attention, mais déjà Harry ne les écoutait plus. A quelques dizaine de mètres, une longue chevelure rousse.

' Ginny ? '

La surprise passée, il se mit à raisonner convenablement. Ginny n'avait pas pu prendre la potion après eux car Mac Gonnagal était là et de plus, elle avait les cheveux d'un roux plus clair. Là c'était… auburn. Une couleur qui lui disait quelque chose…

« Hermione…

- Quoi ?

- On est pas à la bonne époque… »

Il venait de croiser le regard vert de la fille aux cheveux roux. Lorsqu'elle détourna la tête, Harry n'était déjà plus le même.

« Merde »

Et lorsque la grande Hermione Granger lâchait un juron, il fallait s'inquiéter

---

Une demi-heure de creusage de cervelle plus tard, la situation était claire : ils étaient à l'époque des parents de Harry, à la fin des années 70, dans une espèce d'univers parallèle. Ils avaient tirés cette conclusion de la vue des maraudeurs en train d'embêter Rogue… sans James. Harry avait été catégorique.

« Mon père n'aurait jamais raté ça. »

Sceptique, Hermione avait sortit la carte des maraudeurs (qui devait être en double, songea Harry avec une impression bizarre). Aucun James Potter, aucun Cornedrue, rien.

« Peut-être qu'ils ne se sont pas représentés sur la carte… » avait remarqué Harry avec un espoir non feint.

« Non. Je vois Lupin, Sirius et Pettigrow » avait répondu Hermione, les sourcils froncés par la réflexion.

Au nom de Sirius, le cœur de Harry se serra. A celui de Peter, il eut envie de hurler de rage. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas celui de James. Ils étaient maintenant assis à l'abri des regards, adossés à l'un des arbres du parc. Il était déjà 18 heures… Harry proposa de rentrer au château. Ils n'avaient nulle part où aller à part ici : ils devraient donc expliquer leur situation à Dumbledore qui, avec un peu de chance, les ferait passer pour des nouveaux. En pensant à Dumbledore, le cœur de Harry se serra à nouveau.

Et il repensa, encore, à la jeune fille rousse qui avait été, dans un autre monde, sa mère.

---

« … et nous voilà » acheva Hermione, qui venait de compter son récit à Dumbledore.

Le directeur rajusta ses lunettes en demi-lune et résuma la situation d'un ton calme.

« Donc vous êtes partis dans le temps pour mettre Voldemort hors d'état de nuire, sur mon conseil, et vous vous êtes retrouvés à la mauvaise époque, qui plus est dans un univers parallèle où le père de Harry n'existe pas. Vous êtes bloqués, ne pourrez faire de potion avant le mois de juin car il vous faut une herbe qui ne pousse qu'à ce moment là et vous avez donc besoin d'une place à Poudlard en temps qu'élèves.

- C'est exact professeur. »

Il la regarda par-dessus les demi-lunes. Les chrononautes lui avaient tout raconté, sauf qu'il était mort. Mais Harry était certain que si Dumbledore avait toujours été en vie, il ne les aurait pas envoyé tous les trois dans le temps, comme ça. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce chaos qui avait suivi sa mort…

« Bien. Vous venez d'un collège d'Angleterre peu connu où vous n'êtes pas en pension mais vivez chez vos parents. Ils ont en ce moment des problèmes, que vous inventerez, aussi êtes-vous venus passer les examens à Poudlard. Je vous ai fait passer le choixpeau dans mon bureau et vous êtes à Gryffondor. Cela vous convient ?

A merveille professeur. Merci beaucoup. »

Harry remercia à son tour et Ron se contenta de hocher la tête plusieurs fois, avec un sourire un peu ahuri. Dumbledore se rendit avec eux dans la Grande Salle, puisque c'était l'heure du dîner. Elle était presque pleine. Il arriva jusqu'à la table des professeurs, toujours suivi des trois adolescents. Il expliqua aux élèves la situation qu'il avait mise en place, puis le trio alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, où ils furent accueillis par un joyeux brouhaha.

« Salut ! Moi c'est Sirius, le petit là c'est Peter et celui qui chahute le moins c'est Remus.

Euh… Harry Potter, voilà Ron et voilà Hermione.

Vous n'êtes pas trop dépaysés ? Si vous avez un problème vous pouvez me demander, je suis préfet. N'ayez pas peur de poser des questions ; le château est très grand, vous pourriez vous perdre, suivez-nous au début et je suis sûr que dans un mois, au début du mois de juin, vous vous débrouillerez à merveille ! »

Harry accueillit avec le sourire les recommandations de Remus – qu'il avait reconnu tout de suite, il avait juste moins de cheveux blancs – mais à l'intérieur de lui, il était déchiré : tous ses gens autour de lui qui ne le savaient pas mais qui allaient mourir… Mourir comme ils étaient morts. Quel gâchis…

Tandis qu'Hermione entamait avec Remus une passionnante conversation sur un sujet que peu de personnes étaient à même de comprendre et que Ron plaisantait joyeusement avait tout le monde, Harry repéra à nouveau la jeune fille rousse. Il demanda son nom à Sirius, l'air de rien.

« La rousse, là-bas ? Elle s'appelle Lily Evans. Elle t'intéresse ? Tiens, c'est marrant, t'as un peu les mêmes yeux qu'elle… »

Harry ne répondit pas. Les mots de Sirius, qui lui demandait si elle l'intéressait, le choquaient et le troublaient à la fois. Certes, elle était très belle et il était attiré par elle, mais c'était parce que c'était sa mère… Comment expliquer cela au maraudeur sans lui révéler l'incongruité de leur situation ?

----------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, ce n'est pas très long mais je vais essayer de faire des chapitres régulièrement au lieu de les espacer de 8 mois '

Je pense que tous les lecteurs que j'ai eu pour le premier chapitre ne verront sans doute pas celui là, mais je répondrais quand même aux reviewz. Au cas où. Par respect.

**Plume Séraphique: **Oui, c'est bien Lily/Harry... Le noeud du truc (waaa, j'ai des expressions compréhensibles moi!) c'est justement l'impossibilité de cette relation. Mais merci pour le conseil!

**moi: **Permet moi de douter de la véracité de ton pseudo, parce que moi c'est moi et c'est pas toi. Ensuite je te remercie et m'excuse parce que la suite n'est _vraiment pas_ arrivée très vite.

**kalisca: **Non non, je n'en veux pas à ce point à ce pauvre Ron. Pas encore en tout cas XD. Merci de la review.

**luluflo4: **Merci la suite pour... 8 mois plus tard XD

**Sajuuk: **Merci beaucoup et je m'excuse pour la suite qui a un peu... traîné en longueur.

Voilà, bisous à tous les lecteurs et euh... à bientôt! '


End file.
